Némesis
by Club Lilium
Summary: Amy tenia al amor y al odio como dos opciones a escoger. Solo habia que tenia que decidirse durante el estimulo y la reaccion. Sabia que su corazon aun lo amaba a él, pero el dolor era tanto que la cegó. Al final, ella escogió el odio...


_**ADVERTENCIA:**__ Sonamy y otra pareja no acostumbrada. Final anti "vivieron felices para siempre",gore y un montón de cosas mas que no quiero seguir nombrando…_

**NÉMESIS:**

**Capitulo único:**

Era de noche, y Station Square permanecía quieta, silenciosa, similar a un cementerio abandonado perteneciente a una fantástica película de terror. Casi no se veía a nadie deambulando por esos parajes, y tan solo algunos valientes e insensibles perros vagaban en esas calles oscuras, cubiertas por una leve capa de sereno. Los faroles erguidos en cada esquina cumplían con su función sin desperfecto alguno, y el viento soplaba métricamente, produciendo un leve murmullo que era una extraña sinfonía para cualquiera que apreciara la soledad y la paz que muy pocos lugares ofrecían. ¿Y que lugar no se podría apreciar como esa enorme urbe a las diez de la noche, hora perfecta para que un ente maligno realizara sus fechorías sin levantar sospecha alguna?

Sin embargo, no solo la maldad trabajaba sin vigilia. También algunos seres, que no precisamente fueren nocturnos, se desplazaban por las arterias de Station Square dentro de sus vehículos, o sin medio de transporte alguno. Los policías que efectuaban sus rondas entraban en esa categoría, como también algunos jóvenes parranderos que se la pasaban de farra brincando de discoteca en discoteca, de bar en bar, envenenando su ser con un sinnúmero de sustancias etílicas que causarían la muerte en una criatura tan inocente como una rata. Aun así, sus organismos toleraban aquel veneno potencial, y acarreaba con ello algunas consecuencias tan indeseables como una horrible resaca. No obstante, los muchachos no hacían caso a esto. Vivian el presente, y el mañana no llegaría pronto. La noche acababa de nacer, ¿y quienes eran ellos para no disfrutarla mientras podían? ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, rechazaría el placebo fugaz de una buena fiesta llena de cerveza y chicas coquetas, que, si se pudiese, terminarían en el brazo del mujeriego con alarmante fama? ¿Quién era _él_?

Nadie era perfecto. Ni el más alto cura que se echaba un leve trago de vez en cuando, ni mucho menos el pobre vagabundo que se la pasaba todo el día borracho con alcohol barato. Por eso, la filosofía nocturna no negaba que de vez en cuando un "pecadillo" no estaría mal para nadie.

Al fin y al cabo, la adultez traería consigo un montón de responsabilidades, y nadie quería que un buen número de cargas fastidiara su existencia. Los problemas irían con los padres, no con los jóvenes. Ellos gozan mientras se les esté al alcance hacerlo, y no se arrepienten casi nunca todo lo sucedido en la noche anterior.

Sin embargo, la malicia no acaparaba exclusivamente el "tiempo muerto" para ella. Un segundo ente sobrenatural e incomprendido cumplía con su triste función en esos momentos.

_¿Y cuál era esa función? _

La respuesta podría ser dada cuando nuestra mira se fije en un carro en particular que recorría a sus anchas una de las principales calles de Station Square. Se trataba de un excelente vehículo de gran valor monetario, uno de esos que eran elegantes como una obra de arte y condenablemente veloces en el asfalto de las carreteras. El coche siguió con su camino varias cuadras más, y esquivando varios obstáculos, (que por lo general eran otros carros mal estacionados enfrente de un antro) terminó introduciéndose en un callejón largo y delgado, como un intestino que conformaba el gran sistema digestivo de la ciudad. La gran "visera" guió el vehiculo por un gran tramo, y lo ayudó a desembocar en un enorme camino asfaltado que se no parecía tener fin. El motor de aquel monstruo rugió un par de veces, y finalmente desató su furia hacia una dirección desconocida, opuesto al flujo transitorio que indicaba un letrero metálico situado a la par de aquella colosal carretera.

Sin embargo, al conductor no le importó en lo más mínimo las reglas absurdas del gobierno de esa ciudad. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, y lo único que quería hacer era escapar de los problemas, de sus viejas aflicciones. Unas aflicciones que le habían robado gran cantidad de lagrimas, y le habían hecho desearle la muerte a un ser que antes fue querido, pero que ahora era la prioridad numero uno de su odio.

Por que, ¿El odio no era uno de los grandes propulsores de la maldad humana? Por ella grandes naciones se declaraban la guerra, y terminaban entre si, dejando tras su paso un camino de sangre en donde se ahogan las vidas de inocentes, de pobres criaturas que no tuvieron nada que ver en los conflictos que estúpidos mandatarios han mandado a proclamar por su bien, o por el bien común de algunos pocos privilegiados.

El odio, en todos sus aspectos, causaba problemas. Y los problemas traía consigo a la muerte arrasadora, esa señora que con su guadaña temible desgarraba la vitalidad de una persona común y corriente por mas sana que fuere.

El conductor siguió agarrando el timón, y lo manipulaba con maestría, como si desde hacia bastante tiempo se dedicaba a desgastar la superficie del asfalto. Sin embargo, por ratos agachaba un poco la cabeza, y sin querer, un par de lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas. Aquellas lágrimas se escurrían por la piel de su rostro, y terminaban lanzándose al vacío, aplastándose en el tapete que quedaba debajo de su asiento. El conductor cerró los ojos, y sus pestañas largas y perfectamente rizadas partieron en partículas algunas gotas de agua que se habían quedado estancadas en sus cuencas oculares.

Y era porque precisamente no era _un _conductor. Era una chica que lloraba disimuladamente sin parar mientras manejaba su carro sin destino aparente.

La muchacha se limpió los ojos con la manga derecha de su suéter, y alzó la mirada para ver su camino antes de terminar con su vida en un inesperado accidente. Sin embargo, no le importaba acabar bajo toneladas de chatarra en una terrible agonía. Su corazón estaba destrozado, y su existir ya no tenia objetivo alguno. Habían jugado con sus sentimientos, y ahora se sentía como una perfecta idiota, alguien que podía ser manipulado cruelmente y luego dejar olvidada en un rincón de sus recuerdos. Alguien invalorada, que no interesaba en lo absoluto.

Apretó los dientes. Un demonio invisible comenzaba a estrujarle el corazón, y eso le provocaba dolor. Un dolor indescriptible que no era nada comparable con lo que había experimentado en la vida. No tenía precedente alguno.

-Ese… Ese idiota-susurró mirando con una furia indescriptible el carril por donde iba.

Se había caído de un segundo nivel cuando era niña, pero después de ortopedia y un par de meses enyesada había logrado sobreponerse a su estado. También una ponzoñosa serpiente, de esas excéntricas y desconocida existencia, le había impreso en su muñeca derecha la marca de sus terribles colmillos durante una excursión. El dolor y la agonía eran capaces de matar a cualquiera, pero unas cuantas dosis de antídoto lograron estabilizarla de nuevo.

Había sobrevivido en esos dos mortales sucesos, pero desconocía que había otro tipo de dolor, un dolor que no dejaba huella física en el cuerpo, pero que destrozaba la moral de una persona. Que era capaz de desearle la muerte al ser que pensaste que te quería, que te adoraba, que pensaste nunca te traicionaría.

_Sin embargo, había pasado._

-Maldito…-susurró entre dientes, apretando el duro caucho del timón. Accionó la palanca de velocidades, e inmediatamente ordenó a su vehiculo que acelerara hasta casi llegar al máximo de sus posibilidades. Era ilógico para que una vida humana se pudiera conservar en esas situaciones, pero ella ya no era humana, ni nada que se le pareciera. Había "des-evolucionado" a un nivel muy bajo, bastante bajo. Un nivel que los trogloditas de antaño se disputaban a fuerza de garrotazos. Era la "Maldad Pura"

El viento alborotado que iba dejando tras de si se disolvía a los pocos segundos, bailando una especie de danza invisible, pero que se podía percibir. La chica apretó los dientes, y mostró sus rosadas enciíllas. Gimió un par de veces más. La sangre que se escurría por su alma herida se esparcía por el resto de su cuerpo, envenenando su esencia. Las gotas cristalinas que surgían en sus ojos fueron multiplicándose en mayor número, y pronto se sintió agotada de tanto llorar. Aun así, debía seguir, ya que no tenia algún otro método con el cual desahogarse.

-So… Sonic…-susurró sintiéndose impotente de tanta maldad que le habían dedicado-¿P… por que tu?

En su mente llegaron un gran número de recuerdos, recuerdos que mermaron aun más su tolerancia al dolor. Se vio abrazada por _él. _Se vio recibiendo mimos y cariños de sus brazos, de sus manos, de su boca. Ella se había entregado por completo a ese muchacho risueño, agradable, simpático. Aun siendo él pobre, lo aceptó tal como era. Permitió la barrera social desapareciera de entre ellos a su voluntad, y todo por amor. Por un amor que la ilusionó ya que era el primerizo, el mas bello. El que creyó que era el perfecto

"_No me importa si tu eres mas rica que yo…" _le había dicho un día, mientras observaban un atardecer desde la terraza de su mansión _"Yo te quiero, y eso es lo que vale. Lo demás pasa a segundo plano…"_

Ella le vio a los ojos, y afirmó eso con una sonrisa. El dinero era solo papel y tinta. El corazón tenía sentimientos y sangre, dos cosas que la implicaban fácilmente a un compromiso.

No obstante, ahora no parecía comprender como el lindo chico que había dicho lo anterior ahora lo traicionaba vilmente. La menospreciaba, menospreciaba la relación que había entre ellos. Cualquier corazón era sensible, pero el de una chica inocente era aun más.

Su deportivo derrapó en una curva, y siguió a todo motor hacia la barriada que se anteponía a su casa. Ya iba a llegar, y cuando lo hiciera, destruiría las fotos, las cartas, los _suvenires _que él le había dado tiempo atrás. Desapareciera de su vida, le enseñaría que ella no se dejaría llevar por tal error.

Y es que Amy Rose tenía honor. Quien jugara con él, estaría condenándose.

Bueno, es que las metáforas no están de más en esta historia.

"_Perdón, ¿Me podrías prestar un lápiz?"_

Lo había conocido durante una visita del museo de Station Square. Él era un estudiante de una escuela secundaria publica, y ella una colegiala linda de un prestigioso instituto extranjero. Ninguno de los dos se hubiera atrevido hablar, hasta que Sonic, como se llamaba ese chico de ropas sencillas y algo sucias, se le acercó con confianza para pedirle un lápiz. Amy le vio un tanto asustada por su apariencia, pero se lo entregó sin preguntar siquiera.

El muchacho, indudablemente, se había fijado en su atractivo, ya que después le dijo algunas cosillas sugestivamente hermosas. Algo parecido a un piropo. A Amy aparente haberle molestado esto, pero en el fondo le halagó que alguien le dijera tales cosas. Tiempo atrás había tenido amigos "con derecho", pero ninguno la había dicho nunca algo que fuera puramente real e ingenioso. Además Sonic no era tan mal parecido. Era atlético, y su cara dejaba de que hablar.

"_Podría darle una oportunidad" _se dijo convencida al verle en ese plan_. _Por eso le siguió el juego, y terminó haciéndose amiga de él. Sonic varias veces llegaba a su casa para acompañarla en la soledad que implicaba ser hija única de una familia adinerada, y aunque su papá le reprimiera por juntarse con gente "cualquiera", Amy lo recibía con agrado. Era como si hubiera tenido un hermano, o inclusive algo mas…

Pasó el tiempo, y pronto Amy comenzó a sentir algo más por Sonic. Ella sufrió en silencio varias semanas, y finalmente le confesó sus sentimientos. Sonic le escuchó, y sonrió de una forma verdaderamente intrigante.

-Yo también te amo, Rose…-le contestó él suavemente tomándola por los brazos-Solamente esperaba la oportunidad indicada para decírtelo…

Ella sonrió también. Entonces inició todo.

La relación de Amy y Sonic no era tan relevante. Más bien, preferían hacerlo todo con discreción. Se tomaban de vez en cuando de la mano, compartían abrazos en privado, y cuando alguno de los dos tenía la iniciativa, se entregaban besos en la mejilla. Los labios eran verdaderamente tentadores, pero ella concurría a la idea de que ese tipo de besos se reservaban para el matrimonio. Sonic le entendía, y no cuestionaba ninguna de sus ideas, aun teniendo ganas de demostrarle su amor de maneras alternativas a las tradicionales.

Daba risa, pero también Amy le daba un poco de asco compartir fluidos. Bueno, _"hija de mami y papi"_ tenia que ser.

En la escuela, la ilusionada chica prefería no tomar el tema del noviazgo. Era por que no quería que ninguna de sus amigas de la alta alcurnia se enterara de que su amado era de un estatus mucho menor que ellas, incluso mucho menor que el estatus de sus mascotas. Sin embargo, pronto los rumores fueron esparciéndose, y finalmente tuvo que confesarlo. Para su sorpresa, ninguna de ellas le reprocho tal romance. Inclusive, le pidieron que se los presentara.

-Vale. Lo haré…

Dicho y hecho (aunque también a regañadientes por parte de él) Amy llevó a Sonic a una de las reuniones femeninas que realizaba junto con sus amigas. Todas le miraron con asombro, y deseosas de secretos, le preguntaron un montón de cosas sobre las costumbres de los chicos. Y es que Rose estudiaba en un colegio solo para señoritas.

-Amy, por favor, sácame de aquí…-le susurró ya hastiado Sonic cuando sus interrogadoras se distrajeron un poco-Me siento un poco… raro.

-No te preocupes, lo haré…-contestó ella, viendo que su novio se sentía incomodo ante tantas preguntas-Solamente haz lo que te indique…

De alguna forma, al final Amy logró que su novio se escapara de aquel aposento. Sonic se escabulló de tal habitación sin pestañear siquiera, y con ayuda de unas conjeturas preliminares, comenzó a desplazarse por aquella enorme mansión en dirección a la salida. Estaba en casa de Cream, la menor del grupo, y por ello se encontraba en territorio desconocido y peligroso.

No obstante, antes de irse, alguien más le vio. Era Cosmo, la hermanastra de Cream, que precisamente se le encontró en el camino mientras se dirigía a su recamara. El rápido vistazo que se dieron fue suficiente para que se desencadenaran una serie de malos acontecimientos. Acontecimientos que terminarían en desgracia.

Amy recordó el rostro de Cosmo, y al punto un odio indescriptible se deposito dentro de su corazón, ennegreciéndolo, destruyendo su humanidad. Apretó otra vez el volante, y sin parar de llorar, empujó fuertemente el acelerador. Entraba en "Villa Hermosa", el sitio en donde vivía. Las casas pasaban a su lado rápidamente, y el motor de su vehiculo rompía con la tranquilidad de aquel lugar.

Sonic le había dado varios regalos durante la relación. Flores, cuadros, y hasta una pulsera con forma de corazón. Este último objeto estaba incompleto, puesto que la dinámica del obsequio consistía en que cada pareja compartía la mitad del corazón. Eso representaba su noviazgo, y cada mitad indicaba que, sin la participación de uno de los dos, el amor no estaba completo. Amy recibió todo esto encantada, y aunque no lo aparentara, se regocijaba que su novio fuera tan detallista. Pronto los días fueron pasando a semanas, y de semanas a meses, hasta que esa unión se fue fortaleciendo y tomando confianza. Al final, la chica permitió que él le diese algunos besos "subidos de tono" de vez en cuando, y por su parte, Sonic la acompañaba a donde ella le indicara sin preguntar siquiera.

Esto incluía que, como su novia ya era una adolescente, lo guiara a algunos clubes nocturnos en donde disfrutaban de las bulliciosas fiestas electrónicas hasta el amanecer. En aquellas celebraciones cualquier persona inocente que entrara se convertía en pocos segundos en un ser eléctrico y eufórico, mas no era así con Sonic. Él veía con malos ojos el uso de alcohol, y pronto descubrió que no solo se utilizaba tal líquido etílico para corromper la moral. Uno de los amigos de Amy, ya entrado en confianza, le ofreció una vez una pastilla de éxtasis. Él no lo recibió, y en pocos segundos otro muchacho le quiso regalar una dosis de cocaína. Al final, el pobre muchacho tuvo que salirse del antro un par de veces, y así escaparse de las sustancias dañinas para la razón. Su novia lo miro reaccionando así un par de veces, y apenada, le dijo que se podía ir si es que no le gustaba el ambiente.

-No te preocupes, Amy…-le contestó con una fingida sonrisa en el rostro-Seguiré aquí, junto a ti. Al final tú eres mi chica ¿No? Además la música que esta poniendo el DJ esta buena ¿No crees?

La chica le pareció confundir esto, pero después sonrió. Comprendió que él quería estar con ella, y que no le importaba todo lo demás. Fue una de las pruebas de amor mas verdaderas que hubiera recibido antes, y por ello creyó que él era digno del más alto respeto y confianza.

-Esta bien, Sonic…-dijo al final ella, tomándolo de la mano-Ven conmigo. Iremos a beber algo en una cafetería cercana…

-Esta bien, Amy. Vamos...

Su carro disminuyó la velocidad. Se encontraba a pocas cuadras de su mansión. Solamente tenia que pasar la calle, y todo estaría resuelto. Debía llegar a su refugio, y olvidarse por una noche de todo lo visto. No quería recordar, pero su mente la traicionaba. Pronto, las imágenes fueron haciendo cada vez mas claras.

-Ahora vuelvo, Sonic. Iré al baño…

Le había dicho que iría por unos cuantos minutos al servicio. Se maquillaría, ya que sentía que le hacia falta para resalta su belleza. Y quería estar bella para su novio, ese chico sonriente que la miraba sentado en la mesa de aquel club.

Llegaron a ese sitio invitados por sus amigas, ya que querían celebrar después de la aplastante victoria del equipo de baloncesto de su escuela, en ella era una de las jugadoras estrellas. Estaban de tan buen humor, que inclusive invitaron a Cosmo, la hermanastra algo tímida de Cream, que muy pocas se presentaba dispuesta a seguirlas.

Pidieron botanas y unas cuantas sodas. Después de esto, la personalidad y las bromas de Sonic hicieron su debut esa noche. Todas reían ante sus gracias, y le pedían que no se fuera tan temprano, ya que el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido como para percibirlo. Amy, por su parte, se sentía algo orgullosa de él, y para hacerlo notar lo abrazaba con frecuencia. Sin embargo, había algo que le hizo llamar la atención. Era Cosmo, que miraba a su novio con una mirada que se le hacia familiar. Una mirada que ella misma había formado hacia mucho tiempo. No supo interpretar eso, pero al final no le importó. Cosmo era libre de hacer lo que fuera, y por el momento no dudo en la fidelidad de Sonic. Por otra parte, la hermanastra de su amiga era bastante introvertida, y no solía decir más de cinco palabras cada vez que hablaba.

Las manecillas del reloj fueron desplazándose rápidamente de su base, informando sobre las horas y los minutos que pasaban de esa noche. Pronto, se hicieron las once, y las chicas comenzaron a alborotarse un poco, cosa que era usual en los clubes como ese. Sin embargo había poca gente, y las escasas personas que se la pasaban allí oyeron como cada una de esas jovencitas se paraba encima de la tarima instalada en ese lugar, y jugaban a ser cantantes famosas por una vez en su vida, todo esto acompañada por las pistas del karaoke. Subieron Blaze, Cream y Amy, y hasta el desafinado Sonic rapeó graciosamente en una pista de reggaetón. Su público les aplaudió varias veces, y pedían que esas preciosuras siguieran deleitándolos con sus vocalizaciones, y con su belleza. Porque algunos muchachos, influenciados por algunos vasos de ron, trataban de mirarle por debajo de la falda a Cream, que sin embargo se había dado cuenta y se negó a cantar una tercera vez para no darle el privilegió a los pervertidos de verle la ropa interior. En fin, la noche era joven, y como dije al principio de la historia, ¿Que muchacho la desperdiciaba? ¿Qué chica no la pasaba bien durante su rutina vespertina en un club? ¿Quién?

Nadie, por lo visto. Hasta Cosmo hablaba más de lo acostumbrado, y bromeaba con las demás chicas agradablemente. Sin embargo, seguía mirando a Sonic disimuladamente, y perdía la coordinación vocal cada vez que él le dirigía la palabra. Pronto, a Amy fue incomodándole esto, y le quiso hacérselo notar, mas no al final no lo hizo. En unos cuantos instantes reaccionó, y se tranquilizó con una sencilla explicación.

"_Sonic me ha demostrado varias veces que me ama sin dudarlo siquiera…" _se dijo mentalmente, mirando a su novio con confianza _"¿Por qué ha de interesarle una chica tan poco atractiva y carismática como Cosmo? Ni ella misma va a poder convencerlo de que haga alguna cosa que me afecte. Si le gusta ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarla? A mi también me gustaban algunos novios de mis amigas, y al final terminaba olvidándome de ellos. Si, de seguro va a ser pasajero. Ella es una pobre inocente, y él es mucho hombre como para amarla. No, no hay de que preocuparme. Sonic es mió, y no me cambiaria por ninguna otra chica. Ni mucho menos por la callada de Cosmo…"_

Por eso se olvidó de sus celos, y permitió que la otra chica mirara todo lo que quisiese a Sonic, sabiendo que él no reaccionaria ante tanta observación.

Sin embargo, al cabo de media hora Amy sintió deseos de embecellecerse en el lavado. Jaló su bolso personal de cuero (obsequio de Sonic, he de recalcar) y le dijo a él que iría al baño. El chico le dedicó la agradable sonrisa que solo él podía hacer, y contestó con un "Esta bien". Después de esto ella fue a donde indicó, y cerró la puerta con llave. Sacó su maquillaje, y realzó su atractivo en tan solo cuestión de minutos, quedando mas joven de la que era.

Alzó la mirada. Vio su imagen en el espejo, y sin querer, se imaginó como era cuando Sonic la miraba. Cuando Sonic la abrazaba. Cuando Sonic la rodeaba con sus brazos y le depositaba un beso. Esto ultimo le comenzó a gustar bastante, ya que le daba cosquillas en la boca del estomago, y la hacía parecer la "reina del mundo". Una sensación bastante agradable, he de decir.

-Sonic…-susurró. Habían pasado ya tres meses desde que se habían declarado amor mutuo, y aun así seguía amándolo como el primer día. Sin duda alguna, lo último que moría eran los sentimientos que Eros cultivaba en los corazones humanos. Sentimientos que eran capaces de sembrar la vida, o de quitarla. Esto último le asustaba. No lo había experimentado, pero sabia de algunos casos en los que las parejas, cegadas por los celos, llegaban a maltratarse entre ellas. Perdían la cordura que caracterizaba al amor sano, y terminaban autodestruyéndose tratando de descubrir engaños inexistentes. Si, del amor al odio había tan solo una delgada línea. Si se traspasaba, no había vuelta atrás.

Aun así, se sintió alegre de que ellos no fueran así. Se tenían confianza, y no esperaban algún pormenor desagradable de parte del otro. Por eso cerró su bolsón con calma, y salió con el corazón en paz. Sus amigas de seguro se la estaban pasando de maravilla, y ella no estaría allí para acompañarlas.

Caminó hacia la mesa en donde estaban sentadas sus compinches, y vio a todas, menos a una persona. Se sentó en uno de los lugares, y con una sonrisa preguntó donde estaba Sonic, su novio.

-Dijo que iba a salir para darse un respiro…-respondió Blaze, siendo la única que dijo algo-Explicó que no tardaba en venir, por lo que no nos preocupamos…

Amy se extrañó un tanto, pero al final recordó la espontaneidad jurada de su novio. Él era libre, y podía hacer lo que se le antojara. Debido a eso se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en el sillón, y comenzó a platicar con las demás sobre temas de interés general.

Pasaron los minutos, y pronto la prolongada ausencia de su amado fue llamándole la atención. Sus amigas, al notar esto, le dijeron que no se alarmara, pues se notaba a leguas que Sonic era un buen chico. Lo mas que podía hacer era irse de allí sin previo aviso, y excusarse el otro día de que todos los baños del club estaban ocupados por lo que tuvo que ir al de su casa. Amy rió al oír esta graciosa explicación, y se tranquilizó por un rato.

No obstante, Cream le preguntó por alguien de quien no tenia noticia. Y eso desencadenó la desgracia.

-Amy ¿No viste a Cosmo? Dijo que iría al baño a pocos segundos de que tú te fuiste, y se me hace extraño de que aun no vuelva…

Amy arqueó las cejas extrañada. No había visto a nadie mas en el servicio, y eso que había estado un buen rato allí. Entonces, ¿Dónde había ido? ¿Y por que se tardaba tanto?

Se levantó de su lugar, y sin avisar a donde iba fue a ver a la parte exterior del club. La calle de enfrente estaba tan tranquila como las noches anteriores, y tan solo algunos carros pasaban por allí a toda velocidad dado que ya era casi de madrugada. Amy rebuscó con su mirada por todos los rincones, pero no halló rastro alguno de Sonic.

"_¿Dónde diablos estas?" _se preguntó mentalmente, sintiéndose ofendida por tal ausencia. Entró de nuevo, y esta vez fue a ver en los lavados de los hombres. Nada tampoco. Azotó la puerta al irse, y finalmente quiso ir a buscar en un último lugar, en donde sus presentimientos le auguraban malas nuevas.

Cream y Blaze, al notar su repentina actitud, trataron de detenerla y preguntarle lo que le pasaba, pero Amy no se inmutó ante esto. Tenía que encontrar a Sonic, y comprobar si todo estaba bien, no importando lo que costara.

-¡Amy, espera!-le dijo Cream a su derecha-¿Por qué te enojas de esa manera? ¿Él de seguro esta bien?

No contestó, y siguió con su camino.

-Cream tiene razón-le dijo Blaze a su izquierda-Por favor, Amy, cálmate…

Empujó la puerta de madera. Sabia que en la parte posterior del edificio habían algunas cuantas habitaciones desocupadas, pero con algunos muebles adornándolas. Allí había varias veces con su novio a pasar unos momentos solos. Sin embargo, lo que se encontró la dejó sin habla. Aun teniendo la luz apagada, los cuerpos de Sonic y Cosmo se podían divisar, y por lo visto, tenían una extraña y alarmante necesidad de estar juntos, y tratarse como un par de novios jugando a las escondidillas.

Ella lo abrazaba, y él al parecer le correspondía con algunos besos.

Y después de esto, el corazón de la chica rosada se encendió en un inevitable furor, en un mirar de odio y de aborrecimiento. Sus pupilas se dilataron, y al punto comenzó a llorar, a llorar como lo hacen las chicas con honor y con verdaderos sentimientos…

Luego de esto, el mundo se estremeció, y en pocos minutos un deportivo color rojo salió a todo motor del establecimiento de ese lugar, dejando una nube de polvo tras de si…

Su vehiculo siguió varios cuadras, hasta que la conductora llegó a ver la cúpula de su casa, ese hermoso edificio blanco que tenia un maravilloso jardín enfrente. Se limpió las lágrimas, y ya no quiso llorar más. No obstante, su corazón lastimado le dolía demasiado, por lo que estacionó su carro a la orilla, y poniendo ambas manos en el rostro comenzó a sollozar escandalosamente, derramando gran cantidad de líquido por sus ojos y boca. Sus gemidos lastimeros rompían con el silencio de la noche, y varias veces golpeó enloquecida del odio y de la tristeza la parte baja del timón.

Se desahogó varios minutos, hasta quedar agotada. Finalmente, terminó teniendo algunas contracciones en el pecho, y con la cara totalmente humedecida. Sus ojos se habían tornado colorados, y el maquillaje se le había corrido, dejándola en una apariencia un tanto extraña.

Como le hubiese gustado que alguien hubiera llegado a su lado y la hubiese consolado.

Alguien como su novio.

Sin embargo, este no estaba disponible, ya que de seguro se estaría divirtiendo con su nueva pareja, esa estúpida chica muda que antes era un don nadie, pero que ahora disfrutaba de un cariño que le había robado. Le había arrebatado de las manos su otra mitad, su felicidad.

Ahora se sentía manipulada, y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Tan solo resignarse y llorar.

-Sonic The hedgehog…-susurró, tranquilizándose poco a poco-Te odio, te odio… ¡TE ODIO…!

Esto último lo gritó a los cuatro vientos, queriendo que todo ser que viviese en la faz de la tierra lo escuchara. Se arrancó violentamente la cadena que Sonic le había dado tiempo atrás (el medio corazón de hierro), y con el odio reviviendo dentro de ella jaló de la palanca de velocidades y arrancó de nuevo, poniendo el motor de su vehiculo a toda su potencia.

-Te odio, te odio, te odio…-susurraba sin poder contener su aborrecimiento-TE ODIO, te odio, TE ODIO…!

De pronto, alguien entró repentinamente en la escena, sorprendiéndole un poco. Le pareció ver a lo lejos una figura, una figura que se le hacia bastante familiar. Vio la silueta de su ahora ex-novio, ese chico detestable y descarado. Lo vio avanzando rápidamente hacia ella, como queriendo detenerla, y explicarle algo. Sin embargo ella interpretó que era una ilusión proveniente de su mente, que estaba dañada de tanto insulto a su persona, de tanto odio, de tanto amar. Por eso, Amy no dudó en enfurecerse aun mas, y presionar mas el acelerador, y quiso imaginarse que aplastaba a esa infeliz rata, ese idiota sin corazón. Lo haría, y no se lo reprocharía.

Oía como el aire pasaba a su lado, y silbaba de una forma bastante curiosa. Oyó como su carro se convulsionaba, dando signos de que no podía mas. Oía como alguien le gritaba y le pedía que se detuviese, mas no hizo caso. Se desahogaría con esa ilusión óptica, con ese falso Sonic proveniente de su mente.

-Te odio…-susurró por última vez, antes de que la figura llegara a ella en un pestañeo.

No obstante, de pronto un bulto oscuro rebotó contra su auto, y pasó por encima de él de una forma violenta, casi rebotando en el techo. Amy, sorprendida, dio un inesperado frenazo y giró totalmente el timón, alterada por tal efecto. Su vehiculo patinó por el suelo de asfalto por varios segundos, y finalmente se detuvo, siendo rodeado por una nube de polvo oscuro.

La chica no supo que hacer por un momento, pero después reaccionó y bajó rápidamente del vehiculo, queriendo ver lo que había causado.

La calle se había vuelto a poner tranquila, y tan solo unas cuantas partículas de petróleo volaban por el aire, envenenando el ambiente. Las luces provenientes de los postes levantados a los lados de la carretera seguían iluminando sin problema alguno, y le daban al entorno una apariencia tranquila, apacible. No obstante, Amy vio a alguien tirado en medio del camino. Avanzó con timidez e indesicion, y entonces vio un cabello azulado que se le hizo bastante familiar.

-¡Ay no!-gimió horrorizada, dándose cuenta de quien se trataba. Corrió a su lado, y se apresuró a socorrer a Sonic, que se encontraba inmóvil, postrado como si fuese un muñeco de trapo.

La pobre muchacha lo levantó con cuidado, y lo puso en su regazo, percatándose de que tenía todo el cuerpo ensangrentado, cubierto con heridas, hematomas y fuertes cortaduras. Además uno de sus brazos le colgaba de forma anormal, sugiriendo que tal vez se encontraba dislocado. Amy le vio el rostro, y horrorizada notó que Sonic se encontraba consciente aun, con gran cantidad de sangre brotándole de la boca.

-So… Sonic-susurró, abriendo los ojos de sobremanera, no creyendo tan impactante espectáculo. Su novio tosió un par de veces, y después le miró a los ojos, con un gesto inexplicable en el rostro. Su querida, su amada le había hecho un daño irreparable, un daño que lo llevaría a la mismísima muerte.

No obstante sonrió, aun teniendo todo su ser invadido por un horripilante dolor producido por sus cardenales. Amy no comprendió este confuso gesto, y solamente pudo derramar algunas lágrimas impotente.

-Sonic… yo…-dijo con la voz entrecortada-Yo… lo siento…

-No, yo… yo… soy el que tengo que disculparme… A.. Amy…-le interrumpió Sonic sin borrar su característico gesto agradable del rostro-Discúlpame, por favor… Yo… no debí… no debí haber seguido a Cosmo… debí haberte es… esperado…

Tosió un par de veces, expulsando algunos coágulos de manera lastimosa. Amy se sentía peor de lo que estaba. Pensaba que atropellando al "falso" Sonic iba a sentirse mejor, pero fue todo lo contrario. Ahora su amado agonizaba, y todo por su culpa. Por su insensatez. Por su celosía.

-Yo… yo pensaba que… que Cosmo solo quería… solo quería platicar un rato con… conmigo-siguió el moribundo muchacho mirándole con ternura, como si el mañana aun existiera para él-Pero… no pude impedir que… que… se aferrara a mi…

Entonces recordó la última escena antes de fugarse del club, el recuerdo de un Sonic que aun estaba sano y con un inminente destino…

"_Amy por favor, escúchame…" le dijo Sonic cuando salió del club a toda prisa, con el corazón hecho pedazos "Puedo explicarlo!"_

_Sin embargo, era lo que decían todos los hombres cuando pecaban en contra de las mujeres. No le importaba. Sonic la había injuriado, y ahora debía pagar las consecuencias. Volteó a verlo, y lo único que le pudo hacer fue darle una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas. Luego de esto, giró sobre sus pies, y fue hacia su auto estacionado enfrente al mismo tiempo que principiaba a llorar…_

_-¡Amy, por favor, espera!-fue lo ultimo que le dijo él, intentando calmarla, cosa que no logró-Por favor, ¡AMY!_

_Ella no le escuchó. Arrancó lo más rápido que pudo, y salió de allí levantando una gran nube de polvo._

_-Lo siento, Sonic, pero adiós…-le respondió, llorando desconsoladamente._

_------------_

"_¡No! ¡Debo interceptar a Amy! ¡No es lo que ella cree!" _pensó alarmado, viendo como su amada partía de ese lugar en su auto deportivo, el cual él había utilizado también para traerla junto con sus amigas. Preparó sus pies, y se dispuso a correr en dirección a un atajo que conducía hacia la casa de Amy, pues de seguro ella se dirigía allí.

-¡Sonic! ¿Que ha pasado?

Una voz bien conocida lo detuvo de pronto. Se trataba de Cream, que se acercaba apresuradamente con Blaze a su lado.

-Yo… yo no puedo explicarlo ahora…-le contestó el chico mirándola brevemente. Cogió impulso, y empezó con su carrera sin pensarlo ni dos veces. Aun así, alguien se le interpuso en el camino.

-¿Eh? ¡Cosmo!-exclamó al darse cuenta de que se trataba de esta-¡Apártate de mi camino! ¡Ya has causado bastante mal!

-No tienes que ir…-le dijo ella decidida a detenerlo-…Ella ya no te va a querer como te quiero ahora a ti. Si aceptaste a besarme fue porque te enamoraste ¿No es cierto?

-¡Te besé por que no sabia que me obligarías a hacerlo!-le respondió Sonic furioso-Tu dijiste que solo querías hablar conmigo a solas, pero nunca imaginé que me obligarías a hacer algo tan vil-cambió de tono de voz, y le dijo acercándosele-Aun amo a Amy, y tu no podrás hacerlo algo para impedirlo ¡Adiós!

Le dio un pequeño empujón, y salió de allí a toda velocidad, dejando a Cream, Blaze y Cosmo tan solo junto con un grupo pequeño de personas que habían visto a ver lo que pasaba. Cosmo le miró reaccionando así, y al punto comenzó a arrepentirse. Ella no era así, no era una despreciable traidora, pero al final se percató de que se había quedado prendado de Sonic, y que salida de sus casillas pensó en quedarse con él a la fuerza.

_Si,_ _del bien al mal solo existe una delgadísima línea. Si se cruza, no hay vuelta atrás._

-Sonic…-susurró. Después se tocó los labios, y al pensar un poco, sonrió. Al menos había podido besar a la persona que amaba, a la persona que había apreciado en silencio, aunque no utilizando métodos decentes. Si, eso era amor. Sabía que el amor actuaba de maneras extrañas, que no parecían normales a primera vista y que al final de cuentas un beso acarreaba consigo algo más que un simple contacto. Podía negarlo todo lo que quería, pero Sonic se había comprometido indirectamente con ella, con la tímida Cosmo.

"Vendrás a mi…" pensó convencida, sin que la sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro "Lo juro que volverás a mi… y yo te aceptaré con los brazos abiertos. Serás mió, lo verás…"

Siguió corriendo sin parar, hasta llegar a "Villa Hermosa". Vio a su alrededor, y no divisó a Amy por ningún lado. "¿Donde estarás?" se preguntó mentalmente. No había rastro alguno de esa hermosa chica, pero no se daría por vencido. La encontraría, y la reconquistaría, aunque eso le costara la vida.

Por que la amaba de sobremanera, aun habiéndola traicionado pocos minutos antes. Había sido tan ingenuo como para dejarse guiar por Cosmo, sabiendo que ella le había mirado de una manera bastante obvia desde el principio. La había seguido, y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. La consciencia le reprochaba sus actos, y no quería que su ilusión con esa hermosa muchacha desapareciera por una estupidez suya.

-Amy, aparece por favor…-susurró, corriendo por varios caminos tratando de hallarla-Necesito hablarte, necesito explicarte… Necesito conseguir tu amor otra vez…

De pronto, escuchó el ruido de un motor a su derecha. Corrió a ver de qué se trataba, y se percató de que allí estaba estacionado el auto de Amy con ella dentro. Se encontraba llorando afligidamente, y farfullaba varias palabras in entendibles. Eso le destrozó el alma, y quiso ir a consolarla, aun sabiendo que ya no era digno de su confianza

"Amy… Ya no llores por favor" pensó corriendo cuesta abajo. No obstante, antes de llegar vio de pronto como ella se arrancaba violentamente el collar que él le había regalado tiempo atrás, y furiosa echaba a andar otra vez su carro para salir velozmente de allí.

"¡Amy, por favor, espera!" exclamó, corriendo tras ella. Sin embargo, no pudo atrapar nada más que el frío aire, por lo que ideó otra forma con la cual detener a su amada. Sus neuronas, estimuladas por la adrenalina comenzaron a maquinar, y entonces se le ocurrió algo. Sabía que el camino por donde iba manejando Amy se desviaba hacia otra carretera, que era la que la llevaría a su casa. Y si se apresuraba, él podría llegar antes a aquel lugar, y podría captar su atención.

Así pues no dudó ni dos instantes en retomar su vertiginosa lucha, y subió colina arriba, dispuesto a adelantarse a la carrera. Corrió lo mejor que pudo, y tras recorrer varios callejones oscuros que hacían de atajo pudo arribar al punto en donde "emboscaría" a su chica. Y precisamente vio los faroles de su auto, que se le acercaban rápidamente, como si fuese una locomotora imparable. "Mírame por favor ¡Mírame!" exclamó, agitando frenéticamente las manos. Sin embargo, con horror vio como ese vehiculo deportivo aumentaba de velocidad, y amenazaba con arrollarlo sin piedad alguna. Quiso hacer algo, pero no pudo sino abrir desmesuradamente los ojos por la sorpresa y por el exceso de luz que se filtraba por sus pupilas.

-Amy…-fue lo último que susurró, antes de que aquella mole lo impactara y lo hiciera volar por los aires. Cayó inconsciente en el duro suelo de asfalto, y por unos momentos sus signos vitales no respondieron ante los estímulos. Después de esto separó otra vez los parpados, y experimentó el dolor más horrendo que hubiera podido imaginar.

Y era por que algunos de sus órganos internos se habían reventado, y una horrible agonía destrozaba su pobre moral…

_------------_

Amy lo tuvo entre brazos varios minutos, contemplándolo con incredulidad. Su rostro, ensangrentado y polvoriento, ahora se había vuelto una mueca desanimada, sin emoción alguna. Sonic tenía los ojos cerrados, y su boca entreabierta. La chica lo trató de hacer reaccionar varias veces, pero él no respondió. Oficialmente, el joven Sonic The hedgehog se encontraba muerto.

-Sonic…-susurró ella, con los ojos iluminados por los faroles. Lo siguió viendo, con la mente en blanco.

_¿Eso... Eso había pasado en realidad? ¿O solo era una horrible pesadilla?_

Le acarició la cabeza un par de veces, como si se encontrara vivo aun. No obstante, el alma de aquel joven atlético, risueño y encantador ahora volaba por la inmensidad, convertido en un alma más que acompañaba a la legión de Ángeles celestiales. Amy puso una mano sobre su pecho, y lo oyó silencioso, quieto. Quería que el característico "Bom-Bom" de su corazón volviera a aparecer, pero en lugar de eso recibió tan solo el frío aire que le acariciaba el rostro. Entonces, volvió en si y comenzó a comprender lo que pasaba. En esos momentos la realidad empezaría a castigar su sensible conciencia.

-No… Sonic!-exclamó ella, sacada de sus casillas- ¡Sonic, despierta por favor!

Nadie le respondió. Lo sacudió desesperadamente, pero nada paso. El cadáver seguía siendo cadáver, y no se podía hacer nada más que resignarse. Mas sin embargo, la joven Amy Rose siguió intentando revivirlo, abatida, destrozada por una doble culpa. La culpa del remordimiento, y la culpa del asesinato.

-¡Sonic! ¡Sonic!

Comenzó a llorar más profundamente que antes. Su saliva se rebalso de sus labios, y brotó caudalosamente por su mentón, dado que la histeria se adueñaba poco a poco de su ser.

"_Amy… Por favor… acuérdate de mi… por favor… no me olvides… por favor…"_

Las palabras de un Sonic moribundo resonaron por su cabeza. No olvidaría, pero tampoco quería vivir tan solo con un recuerdo. Lo deseaba a él a su lado.

-¡Por favor! ¡No me hagas esto!-gritó, gimiendo y vertiendo un llanto increíble, como una madre que pierde a su hijo tras una indeseable agonía-¡Sonic, por favor! ¡Vuelve a mí!

Siguió llorando, sosteniéndolo a él entre sus brazos. Se aferró de él lo mejor que pudo, y sus lagrimas empaparon el cuello del cuerpo. La gente, atraída por tanto escándalo, comenzó a salir de su casa. Muchos se preguntaban que era lo que pasaba, y otros mas comentaban entre si, viendo a aquella desconocida apretujando a un muchacho que estaba totalmente ensangrentado y desvalido.

Amy deseó morirse. Deseó morirse, por que su alma ahora sentía el peso de su desconfianza. Si tan solo lo hubiese escuchado antes de irse del club… nada de eso habría pasado. Habría entendido que Cosmo era la traidora, y de que Sonic no tenía nada que ver. Sin embargo, ahora estaba todo hecho. Había matado a su amado vilmente, como si fuese un perro callejero. Le había robado su esencia a su novio. A su existir…

_A la otra mitad que completaba su corazón…_

De pronto, escuchó el sonido de la sirena. Ese sonido fue haciéndose gradualmente más fuerte, y se combinaba con el motor de varios carros. Aun así no le importó. Siguió abrazándolo, sin dejar de llorar, sin dejar de culparse.

"_Sonic…" _pensó, temblando de la rabia que traía contra sigo misma _"Por favor… perdóname. Por favor… perdona mi desconfianza… Perdona mi idiotez… Perdona todas mis faltas…"_

La policía había llegado. Vio el coche estacionado a varios metros de la escena del crimen, y observó también a los dos cuerpos tirados en medio de la carretera. Uno de los agentes se acercó, y miró que se trataba de la hija de uno de los hombres más ricos de la ciudad, y de un extraño que no parecía volver en si. Siguió caminando en dirección a ellos. No comprendía, y no lo quería hacer.

-Querida…-dijo, teniendo precaución-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué les ha pasado a ustedes?

Amy no le contestó. El buen hombre se le siguió arrimando, y le puso una mano sobre el hombro. Luego se inclinó para ponerse a su lado, y finalmente preguntó:

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí, chica?

Ella giró lentamente la cabeza, y le miró con los ojos colorados de tanto llorar. En su cara se reflejaba un dolor inmenso, y cansancio de tanta tristeza. Sin embargo, lo que extraño un poco al agente es que sentía alrededor de ella un aire de cierta demencia, de cierto fanatismo enfermizo. Como si hubiera amado a alguien de una forma verdaderamente incondicional e idolatra.

-Lo he matado…-susurró ella con la voz quebrada.

El policía comprendió esto, y después de poner un gesto de congoja, le dio un pequeño abrazo por detrás. Luego, y queriendo consolarla, le susurró en la oreja:

-Todo va a estar bien. Ya lo veras…

No obstante, estas palabras fueron demasiado cortas como para causar una reacción convincente. Amy dirigió su mirada otra vez hacia Sonic, y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, como si se quisiera despedir al realizar un largo viaje.

"_Si, todo estará bien…"_ susurró, viéndole con unos ojos que reflejaban una extraña y casi atemorizante convicción _"Me daré cuenta de eso muy pronto…"_

Con lentitud se levantó. Se giró sobre sus pies, y miró al policía a los ojos. Este le correspondió tal mirada, y retrocedió un poco intimidado.

"_Ya voy, Sonic… Ya voy"_

Entonces realizó algo inesperado. Rápidamente estiró una mano, y se apoderó sin titubear del revolver que traía el agente consigo. Lo desenfundó sin pestañear siquiera, y dio unos pasos para atrás, decidida a ejecutar su macabro plan.

Todos los demás policías entonces reaccionaron, y sacaron sus armas para defenderse de cualquier inminente represalia. Algunos gritaron "Cuidado, esta armada!" y otros "Tira el arma al suelo!"

No obstante, la chica no obedeció, y se encajó el cañón de la pistola al lado de la cabeza. Miró por última vez a su entorno, y luego observó el cadáver de Sonic, que se mantenía siempre en su postura original.

Sonrió. Derramó un par de lágrimas, y después alzó la mirada, dispuesta a fallecer con dignidad. La autoridad se dio cuenta de esto, y cuando quisieron detenerla, ya todo era en vano. Amy jaló del gatillo, y la bala salió sin detenerse por nada. Su cerebro fue traspasado de par en par, y después su cuerpo sin alma cayó de rodillas en la carretera para luego desplomarse sin más.

Todo estaba consumado. Amy Rose había cometido un suicidio.

-Traigan una ambulancia!-exclamó uno de los policías al ver esto. Inmediatamente varios activaron sus intercomunicadores, y pidieron ayuda médica en la localidad de "Villa hermosa". Después de esto fueron a auxiliar a la chica, pero ella ya no estaba mas en este mundo. Por su herida fluía gran cantidad de sangre, y esta se depositaba en el asfalto, formando un pequeño charco.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?-preguntó en voz baja el agente teniendo entre brazos el cadáver de aquella linda chica, que en esos momentos ya no era nada mas que un cascaron hueco, sin alma ni ente que la controlara. Cerró sus verdes ojos con suma delicadeza, y cargó con ella hacia el andén para proceder a clasificarla como un cuerpo más en el historial de la policía, un porcentaje inerte que calificaría para las estadísticas de muertes de ese año.

Sin embargo, antes de que Amy partiera hacia el infinito, pudo recordar el pasado. Justo instantes antes de que su cabeza rebotara contra el suelo, se vio abrazado por Sonic, y siendo mimada de una forma verdaderamente agradable. Se miro bebiendo con él un delicioso café en un comedor fino, de esos que les gustaba escoger para pasar ratos juntos. Se contemplo viendo con él el atardecer, subidos sobre un árbol en una de las barriadas pobres localizadas cerca de la casa de él. En fin. Se miro totalmente diferente a como estaba ahora. En esos momentos la sangre formaba a su alrededor una poza color rubí que comenzaba a espesarse, y sin duda alguna se había condenado al tormento. Su ética no se lo hubiera permitido, pero estaba enloquecida de la culpa. Nada le importó. No le importaron sus padres ni sus amigas. Solo quería saldar sus cuentas, saldar su homicidio con su propia vida. Quería reunirse con Sonic, quería verlo personalmente y pedirle perdón por lo que le había hecho. Sin embargo, no lo halló. Solo vio oscuridad en su entorno. No lo veía a él, ni a nadie más. Entonces comprendió que había obrado mal. Que el suicidio se pagaba con el descanso eterno, con el precio de la culpa y el arrepentimiento. Sin embargo, ahora había tranquilidad, y nada la perturbaría en esos momentos. Sus angustias habían cesado, y daban paso a la paz total, al mundo incomprendido del Hades.

"_No te preocupes, Amy…"_

Aquellas palabras que había dicho Sonic en fuera del club volvieron a su mente.

"_Seguiré aquí, junto a ti… Al final, tu eres mi chica ¿No?"_

Cerró los ojos, y dio lugar al descanso eterno.

"_Para siempre y por siempre, Sonic" _pensó sintiéndose en las garras de la muerte _"Para siempre y por siempre…"_

_---------------_

_**PROLOGO:**_

Después de la muerte de Amy Rose, sus padres recuperaron su cuerpo, y con sumo dolor lo prepararon para su entierro. Nadie comprendía como una encantadora jovencita como ella, modelo a seguir, había cometido el condenable acto del suicidio.

Aun así su madre no reprochó esto, y contrató a una estilista para que arreglara el aspecto de su hija, pues al detonar la munición en su cabeza se había empeorado su aspecto. La maquilladora realizó su trabajo con maestría y la dejó mas bella que cuando se encontraba viva. La delineó delicadamente, le suministró colorete en distintas partes de su pálido rostro, y sombreó sus parpados para darle un aspecto natural. Además la vistió con un vestido inmaculado (que había sido destinado para sus 15 años) y le amarró un moño rojo entre el cabello, cosa que la chica le gustaba ponerse cuando aun vivía.

Después de esto el cadáver fue puesto en el féretro y preparado para su velación. Varios empleados del servicio funerario arreglaron como era debido el cuerpo de Amy, situando sus delgadas piernas en una posición paralela casi perfecta. Además entrelazaron sus manos y los pusieron encima de su recién desarrollado busto a modo que anduviera en una pose elegante aun estando muerta. En fin, quedó en una apariencia tranquila, como si estuviese durmiendo. Todo esto claro, si se le agregara sus característicos ronquidos.

Sin embargo, antes de ponerla a la vista pública alguien se infiltró en tal habitación y sin permiso previo, agregó algo a la ornamentación de la difunta. Luego se retiró silenciosamente, y el personal de la capilla velatoria puso la caja mortuoria en medio de la sala principal junto con flores y candelabros.

Los familiares e invitados hicieron lo suyo. Pasaron de un en uno a ver los restos de la muchacha, y enseguida entregaron el pésame a los padres, que se lamentaban en silencio. Incluso pasó un compañero de clase de Amy para verla y admirar de cerca su belleza. El chico había amado en silencio a la muchacha en vida, y ante la imposibilidad de haberle podido hablar ahora aprovechaba la situación para mirarle de cerca sin timidez ni avergonzamientos.

Por ultimo pasaron Cream y Blaze, las dos mejores amigas de Amy. Con los ojos brillantes la observaron con tristeza, e incluso Cream puso una mano encima de las de la difunta. Blaze le reprimió por tal falta de respeto, pero la otra se excusó diciendo de que era su mejor amiga, y que tenia derecho a hacer tal cosa.

No obstante, la chica notó algo cuando tocó los dedos fríos de la muerta. Miró intrigada y entonces se dio cuenta de que ella tenía entre manos una cadena con forma de medio corazón.

-Es la cadena que le dio Sonic…-pensó sorprendida por el hallazgo-¿Quién se la habrá puesto?

No supo responderse, pues debió apartarse ya que otra persona quería ver el cuerpo de su amiga. Se lo comentó a Blaze, pero tampoco supo formular una hipótesis. Al final se quedaron con la duda, y procedieron a acompañar el cortejo fúnebre que llevaría a Amy al cementerio para su inhumación.

La tarde estaba calida, y los árboles que abundaban en el cementerio se agitaban al vaivén del viento. La gente que estaba allí reunida escuchó las palabras finales del sacerdote, y acto seguido precedieron a retirarse, ya que la ceremonia de entierro había terminado. Hasta atrás de la larga columna de personas iban Blaze y Cream, que platicaban con algunos familiares suyos y de Amy como había sido en vida.

-Era una excelente basquetbolista-comentó Blaze tratando de ponerle un poco de humor al duelo. No obstante, no lo logró, por lo que opto callarse.

-Si, eso era cierto…-le corroboró uno de los tíos de la difunta-Yo le enseñé cuando era apenas una chiquilla-alzó la vista hacia el cielo, y dijo nostálgico-¡Que rápido pasa el tiempo!

Cream afirmó con la cabeza dibujando en su rostro una media sonrisa. Después desvió la mirada hacia un lado, y de pronto se dio cuenta de la existencia de alguien. Se lo indicó a su amiga, y esta volteó a ver también hacia esa dirección.

-No será… ¿Cosmo?-dijo esta tratando de distinguir tal personaje a la lejanía. Ambas se despidieron, y corrieron hacia tal chica. La encontraron en el área de "todo publico", y estaba hincada enfrente de una lapida. Parecía estar sollozando, y en una de sus manos sostenía una margarita inmaculada, tan grande como un girasol.

-Cosmo…-dijo Cream, acercándosele extrañada-¿Qué haces?

La chica volteó a mirarlas, y se puso de pie mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con las mangas de su abrigo.

-Yo… visito a un amigo-respondió al fin, con la voz ronca de tanto lloriqueo.

Blaze miró la lapida, y entonces se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la tumba de Sonic, a quien habían enterrado tan solo un día antes.

-¿Visitas a Sonic?-preguntó curiosa.

-Yo… Si, eso hago-respondió Cosmo jugando con la margarita que llevaba entre manos-Quise venir a dejarle un regalo…

Cream alzó una ceja, confundida. _"¿Un regalo? ¿A un muerto?"_ se preguntó mentalmente. Sin embargo lanzó al final un suspiro, y comentó desinteresadamente:

-A de ser esa margarita, por lo visto…

Cosmo afirmó con la cabeza. Hubo silencio por un rato, en el que ninguna de las tres dijo nada. No obstante, Cosmo de pronto pareció recordar algo que la mortificaba, y sin poder resistir mas ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones, dijo:

-Bueno… yo… yo no les he dicho toda la verdad. El regalo que le vine a dejar a Sonic no es esta flor. Es… Esto.

Metió una mano en la bolsa de su abrigo, y sacó un objeto pequeño y reluciente. Cream y Blaze se acercaron un poco más para ver mejor, y se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de una cadena con forma de medio corazón, igual a la que Amy tenia entre manos.

-Co… ¿Cómo la recuperaste?-preguntó Cream sorprendida.

-Cuando llevaron a Sonic a la morgue, yo me metí sin que se dieron cuenta, y me la lleve rápidamente-respondió la otra algo apenada de confesarlo todo-Quise ponérselo antes de que lo enterraran… pero no pude. Hubiera sido una hermosa reliquia entre sus pertenencias.

Blaze y Cream se vieron extrañadas. Esta revelación les había dado otra duda aun más grande que la anterior.

-Entonces… ¿Fuiste tu la que le pusiste la…?

-Si, yo le puse la cadena a Amy…-interrumpió Cosmo, viendo la lapida de la tumba de Sonic-fue una suerte que lo descubriera en el auto antes de que fuera confiscado. Creí que seria un lindo detalle de mi parte… pero por lo visto nadie lo notó.

Las otras dos se miraron una vez mas sorprendidas. Cosmo notó esta reacción, y se sonrojó un poco. Después miró la estela de mármol que tenia enfrente, y deposito la margarita encima del montículo de tierra aun fresca. Luego abrió un pequeño agujero allí con el dedo, y enterró con cuidado la cadena.

-Perdóname Sonic…-susurró Cosmo al punto que una lagrima se resbalaba por su mejilla-Yo fui la causante de todo esto… de todo este caos.

Recordó el pasaje bíblico del _vía crucis_ de esa mañana en la iglesia parroquial. Se encontraban en la Cuaresma, y ella asistió como toda buena católica a la misa que recordaba cada viernes el sacrificio de Cristo en la cruz.

"…_Y entonces Poncio Pilatos se lavó las manos en publico para demostrar su inocencia…"_

Recordó el rostro de Amy, esa bella figura de ojos verdes y piel rosada como un algodón de azúcar.

"…_Inocente soy de la sangre de este justo…"_

Se vio las manos. Entonces se aterrorizó. Le pareció ver que sus dedos estaban machados de sangre, y de pronto una horrible sensación se adueño de su ser…

"… _Los judíos respondieron al unísono…"_

Recordó el rostro ensangrentado de Sonic en la morgue, cuando fue a arrebatarle la cadena. Sintió pena por él, y por su horrible destino. Sin embargo, ahora la consciencia comenzaba a lastimarla. A condenarla al arrepentimiento sin fin. Eterno. Imperecedero.

"_No… Sonic, Amy… No"_

Había causado dos muertes, y todo por su desesperado amor. Cerró las manos, y sintió la espesa sangre embarrando sus muñecas y sus dedos aun más. Cayó de rodillas sin poder contener el llanto, y se tapó la cara como si tratara de detener las lágrimas que se diluían por sus parpados. Cream y Blaze se le acercaron y quisieron hacer algo al respecto. Sin embargo, no lo hicieron. Esa chica era la que había arrancado esa serie de desgracias, y ahora tenia que pagarlo. Pagarlo con cada gota de su sangre.

"_Perdóname, mi Dios, por favor…"_

Ella siguió llorando. El amor que sentía por Sonic lo había condenado a él a morir junto con su amada, y Cosmo ahora pagaba las consecuencias. _"Perdóname mi Dios, por favor…" _repitió sin dejar su llanto. Recordó las palabras que el sacerdote había dicho esa mañana, cuando quiso hallar consuelo por su pecado en la iglesia. Recordó la primera estación del _vía crucis _junto con su respectivo versículo, y entonces se sintió peor.

"…_Y entonces Poncio Pilatos se lavó las manos en publico para demostrar su inocencia diciendo:_

_-Inocente soy de la sangre de este justo. Ustedes veréis._

_Los judíos contestaron al unísono…"_

Cosmo sucumbió ante las ansias, y susurró sin fuerza:

"_Que su sangre caiga sobre nosotros, y sobre nuestros hijos…"_

Se dejó llevar por la gravedad, y su cabeza rebotó contra el montículo de tierra. Su mirada se convirtió en una acción sin lógica ni dirección, y al punto varias lágrimas siguieron fluyendo de sus ojos. Blaze y Cream le vieron con cierta lastima, y se agacharon para ponerse a su lado, para acompañarla en su inesperada pena.

-¿Recuerdas lo que tenía escrito cada pulsera, Cosmo?-preguntó Cream con suavidad.

Ella le miró, y recordó aquellas palabras impresas sobre el metal.

Primero recordó la parte de Sonic.

"_El amor es ciego, pero no dejéis que os ciegue a vosotros. Por que tal como puede causar paz y armonía, puede causar muerte y destrucción en abundancia…"_

Después recordó la parte de Amy. Y allí sintió que le perforaban el corazón, percibiendo un dolor inmenso, indescriptible.

"_Te amaré hasta que algún rayo me parta, Rose. Hasta que deje de respirar, hasta que nos volvamos viejos y no podamos reconocernos mutuamente. Hasta que se decida el día de mi muerte, y me lleven a la presencia del juez final. Hasta allí te amaré._

_Mientras tanto_

_Acuérdate de mi, y de mi amor…"_


End file.
